sciencefandomcom_el-20200214-history
Κβαντική Τηλεμεταφορά
Τηλεμεταφορά Teleportation thumb|300px| [[Κβαντική Τηλεμεταφορά ]] thumb|300px| [[Κβαντική Τηλεμεταφορά ---- The technique uses a pair of photons that are entangled, which means that their properties are strongly correlated. One of the entangled photons (blue) is given to the receiver — in principle, in advance of the quantum-teleportation process. The sender then prepares a photon in an unknown quantum state (pink) and combines this photon with the second entangled photon (grey) in a device called a Bell-state analyser. This device performs a joint measurement of the quantum states of the two photons and sends the result to the receiver as a classical (non-quantum) signal. Finally, the receiver uses this information to transform their photon, recreating the quantum state of sender’s photon ]] thumb|300px| [[Τηλεμεταφορά ]] thumb|300px| [[Τηλεμεταφορά ]] thumb|300px| [[Τηλεμεταφορά ]] thumb|300px| [[Κβαντική Τηλεμεταφορά ]] thumb|300px| [[Κβαντική Τηλεμεταφορά ]] thumb|300px|[[Παράδοξο EPR]] thumb|300px|[[Κβαντικός Εναγκαλισμός]] thumb|300px|[[Παράδοξο EPR]] - Ένα κβαντικό Φαινόμενο. Ετυμολογία Η ονομασία "Τηλεμεταφορά" σχετίζεται ετυμολογικά με την λέξη "μεταφορά". Εισαγωγή Για να εξηγήσουμε που βασίζονται τα πειράματα της κβαντικής τηλεμεταφοράς, είμαστε υποχρεωμένοι να εξετάσουμε τις ιδιότητες των υποατομικών σωματιδίων, με βάση την Κβαντική Θεωρία. Στον κβαντικό κόσμο, ένα ηλεκτρόνιο σε ένα άτομο δεν έχει μια ορισμένη θέση, παρά μια σειρά από πιθανές θέσεις, η καθεμία από τις οποίες περιγράφεται από μια διαφορετική Κβαντική Κατάσταση. Η κβαντική μηχανική είναι σε θέση να μας δώσει την πιθανότητα με την οποία το ηλεκτρόνιο μπορεί να βρεθεί σε μια από τις πιθανές καταστάσεις, με την βοήθεια ορισμένων εξισώσεων. Η κβαντομηχανική άποψη της περίπτωσης αυτής είναι ότι το ηλεκτρόνιο δεν βρίσκεται σε μια θέση αλλά σε πολλές θέσεις ταυτόχρονα - βρίσκεται δηλαδή σε μια υπέρθεση καταστάσεων. Και το σπουδαιότερο, δεν έχει νόημα να προσπαθούμε να περιγράφουμε τη θέση ενός ηλεκτρονίου, έως ότου πραγματοποιηθεί μια μέτρηση. Όταν θα κάνουμε μια μέτρηση, τότε η μέτρηση καταστρέφει την υπέρθεση (και την αβεβαιότητα), και αναγκάζει το σωματίδιο να καταλάβει μια συγκεκριμένη θέση ή καλύτερα να αποκαλύψει όχι τις πιθανές αλλά τις πραγματικές τιμές της ορμής και της θέσης που έχει. Ο Einstein διαφώνησε με την εξήγηση αυτή: πίσω από τη κβαντική θεωρία έπρεπε να βρίσκεται ένας κόσμος στον οποίο οι ιδιότητες ενός σωματιδίου - όπως είναι για παράδειγμα η θέση και η ορμή του, έχουν πραγματικές, προϋπάρχουσες τιμές. Ετσι, το 1935 ο Einstein, ο Boris Podolsky και ο Nathan Rosen, επινόησαν ένα νοητικό πείραμα, "Πείραμα EPR" από τα αρχικά των επιστημόνων, που σχεδιάστηκε για να δείξει ότι η κβαντική θεωρία δίνει μια ατελή άποψη της πραγματικότητας. Δηλαδή να συνδέεται η μέτρηση μιας τιμής ενός μεγέθους κάποιου σωματιδίου, με την τιμή ενός άλλου σωματιδίου, έστω και αν αυτό βρίσκεται σε μεγάλη απόσταση από το πρώτο. Στο Πείραμα EPR θεωρούμε ένα σύστημα αποτελούμενο από δύο σωματίδια Α και Β, μηδενικού ολικού σπιν, τα οποία έχουν αλληλεπιδράσει για ένα μικρό χρονικό διάστημα και στη συνέχεια χωρίζονται ώστε να διατηρείται το ολικό τους σπιν σταθερό. Μετά το χωρισμό τους, μετράμε μία από τις συνιστώσες του σπιν του σωματιδίου Α. Μπορούμε τότε χωρίς να πραγματοποιήσουμε καμιά μέτρηση στο Β να προβλέψουμε με βεβαιότητα την τιμή της αντίστοιχης συνιστώσας του ότι θα είναι αντίθετη αυτής του Α. Για τον Einstein, η δυνατότητα να προβλέψουμε ένα στοιχείο του Β, αποδεικνύει πως η θεωρία δεν είναι πλήρης αφού δεν εξηγεί πως το ένα σωματίδιο επηρεάζει το άλλο. Αν δεχθούμε ότι το σπιν αυτού που μετράμε δεν είναι καθορισμένο αλλά ορίζεται τη στιγμή της μέτρησης, τότε αυτό το σωματίδιο αυτό θα πρέπει ακαριαία να καθορίζει την τιμή του σπιν του Β όσο μακριά και αν βρίσκεται αυτό. Όμως, μια τέτοια αλληλεπίδραση ταχύτερη από το φως έρχεται σε αντίθεση με τη Θεωρία της Σχετικότητας και αυτό ακριβώς αποτελεί το παράδοξο EPR. Για τον Bohr αντίθετα, η συσχέτιση αποτελεί μια ιδιότητα του κόσμου στον οποίο ζούμε. Τα συσχετισμένα σωματίδια αποτελούν θεμελιώδη τμήματα του ίδιου κβαντικού συστήματος ανεξάρτητα της μεταξύ τους απόστασης. Χωρίς κανένα σήμα να ανταλλάσσεται μεταξύ τους, και ανεξάρτητα από το πόσο μακριά βρίσκεται το ένα από το άλλο, συνεργάζονται κατά τη στιγμή της μέτρησης. Η γνώση της κβαντικής κατάστασης, όπως είναι για παράδειγμα η θέση του ενός σωματιδiου, μας αποκαλύπτει την κατάσταση και του άλλου. Μια μηχανή τηλεμεταφοράς, θα ήταν σαν μια μηχανή fax, (η οποία θα λειτουργούσε με 3-διάστατα αντικείμενα) που θα παρήγαγε ένα ακριβές αντίγραφο του αντικειμένου και όχι μια κόπια κατά προσέγγιση, αλλά συγχρόνως θα κατέστρεφε το αρχικό αντικείμενο, στο στάδιο της σάρωσης ή ανάλυσής του. Μερικοί συγγραφείς επιστημονικής φαντασίας βάζουν στα διηγήματα τους, τηλεμεταφορές που συντηρούν το αρχικό αντικείμενο ή πρόσωπο, και η πλοκή τότε γίνεται περίπλοκη, γιατί εμφανίζεται πότε το αρχικό πρόσωπο και πότε οι εκδόσεις-αντίγραφα του ίδιου προσώπου. Αλλά στο πιό κοινό είδος τηλεμεταφοράς, καταστρέφεται το αρχικό πρόσωπο ή αντικείμενο. Τι γίνεται όμως με την ψυχή ή την μνήμη των προσώπων; Θα μεταφέρονται κι αυτές; Εν τω μεταξύ, πολλοί επιστήμονες προγραμματίζουν πειράματα στα επόμενα έτη, για να καταδείξουν την τηλεμεταφορά σε μικροσκοπικά αντικείμενα, όπως είναι μοναχικά άτομα ή φωτόνια. Αλλά οι άνθρωποι που εξάπτονται από την επιστημονική φαντασία, θα απογοητευθούν όταν θα μάθουν πως κανένας επιστήμονας, δεν αναμένει να εφαρμοστεί η τηλεμεταφορά στους ανθρώπους ή σε άλλα μακροσκοπικά αντικείμενα στο εγγύς μέλλον, για ποικίλους λόγους που έχουν να κάνουν με τα μηχανήματα που θα έκαναν την σάρωση (ανάλυση) των αντικειμένων, ακόμα κι αν υποτεθεί πως δεν θα παραβιαζόταν κανένας θεμελιώδης νόμος της Φυσικής. Μέχρι πριν από λίγα χρόνια, η τηλεμεταφορά δεν αντιμετωπίστηκε σοβαρά από τους επιστήμονες, επειδή θεωρήθηκε πως παραβιάζει την αρχή της αβεβαιότητας της κβαντομηχανικής (Heisenberg), η οποία απαγορεύει την γνώση της ακρβούς θέσης και ορμής ενός σωματιδίου ταυτόχρονα. Αρα η οποιαδήποτε μέτρηση ή ανιχνευτική διαδικασία ενός ατόμου ή άλλου αντικειμένου θα εμπεριέχει σφάλματα, και δεν θα επιτρέπει έτσι την ακριβή μεταφορά όλων των πληροφοριών (θέσης, ταχύτητας, ορμής, ενέργειας) σε νέα θέση. Σύμφωνα με την αρχή αβεβαιότητας, όταν ένα μικροσκοπικό αντικείμενο γίνεται στόχος ακριβούς μέτρησης, επηρεάζεται η υπόστασή του, τόσο ώστε η αρχική του εικόνα να αλλοιωθεί, και να μην μπορεί να εξαχθεί ένα ακριβές αντίγραφο του. Αυτό βέβαια είναι ένα γερό επιχείρημα εναντίον της τηλεμεταφοράς: εάν κάποιος δεν μπορεί να εξαγάγει αρκετές πληροφορίες από ένα αντικείμενο για να κάνει ένα τέλειο αντίγραφο, πως θα έκανε τότε ένα ακριβές αντίγραφο; Αφού η πράξη της μέτρησης ενός σωματιδίου καταστρέφει πραγματικά μερικές από τις πληροφορίες για την παλιά κατάστασή του, θα φαινόταν σχεδόν αδύνατο να αντιγράψει τέτοια σωματίδια και να τα αναπαραγάγει αλλού. Αλλά κατά ειρωνικό τρόπο, ένα από τα παράξενα τεχνάσματα του κβαντικού κόσμου στρέφει αυτό το επιχείρημα υπέρ του. Διότι, μπορείτε να επαναδημιουργήσετε την κβαντική κατάσταση που δεν έχει μετρηθεί -- εφ' όσον προετοιμάζεστε να θυσιάσετε το αρχικό σωματίδιο. Το τέχνασμα εκμεταλλεύεται την ίδια την αβεβαιότητα που κάνει τις κβαντικές μετρήσεις να αλλοιώνουν το μετρούμενο αντικείμενο στην αρχική θέση. Ετσι, σήμερα οι επιστήμονες έχουν καταφέρει να αντιμετωπίσουν την απαγορευτική αυτή ιδιότητα της κβαντομηχανικής και να σχεδιάσουν πειράματα, που έδειξαν πως η τηλεμεταφορά τουλάχιστον υποατομικών σωματιδίων δεν είναι μακρινό όνειρο αλλά πραγματικότητα. Το πρώτο έγινε το 1993, το δεύτερο το 1997 και το τρίτο το 1998. Υποσημειώσεις Εσωτερική Αρθρογραφία *Κβαντική Θεωρία *Κβαντικός Εναγκαλισμός Βιβλιογραφία * * Ιστογραφία *Ομώνυμο άρθρο στην Βικιπαίδεια *Ομώνυμο άρθρο στην Livepedia *Ομώνυμο άρθρο στην Astronomia *[ ] *[ ] Category: Κβαντικά Φαινόμενα